gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sybelle Glover
Lady Sybelle Glover is the wife of Robett Glover and a member of House Glover. Following the Ironborn capture of Deepwood Motte, she and her children Gawen and Erena Glover are thrown into prison by the Ironborn. Due to King Robb Stark's failure to come to the aid of House Glover, Robett refuses to assist his half-brother Jon Snow and sister Sansa Stark's efforts to retake Winterfell from House Bolton, who had helped them drive out the Ironborn earlier. Family Tree Behind the scenes While she and her children remain unnamed in the television series, they were briefly mentioned in passing during a conversation between Robett Glover and Sansa Stark in Season 6."The Broken Man" In the books In the books, Lady Sybelle Glover hails from House Locke and is a pious woman who prays in Deepwood Motte's godswood. In A Clash of Kings, she and her children Gawen and Erena are taken captive when Ironborn forces under Asha Greyjoy seize Deepwood Motte. In A Feast of Crows, Sybelle and her children are taken by Asha to the Ten Towers in Harlaw, one of the Iron Islands. Asha makes sure that Sybelle and her children are well taken care off and housed in one of the castle's towers instead of a dungeon. Asha also finds a goat for Erena after Sybelle is unable to produce anymore breast milk. Once Asha realizes that the invasion has been fruitless, she comes up with the idea to make peace with the North. She discusses that with Sybelle. Sybelle promises that if the ironborn hand back Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square and Moat Cailin (which, at that point, are still held by the ironborn), the Northmen will cede the ironborn Sea Dragon Point and all the Stony Shore; an exchange of hostages will seal the pact. Asha finds those terms reasonable, since those lands are thinly peopled, yet ten times larger than all the isles put together. She tells Victarion about the offered pact, but he rejects the whole idea as nonsense; Asha tries again at the kingsmoot, and gains a lot of support, but Euron is eventually elected to the king. In A Dance with Dragons, Sybelle returns with Asha to Deepwood Motte, but her children are left in the care of Asha's aunt Gywnesse Harlaw at the Ten Towers, since Asha fears Erena too unhealthy for a second sea voyage. Sybelle prays often at the godswood for the well-being of her husband and children. Asha thinks Sybelle's prays are useless, speculating (incorrectly) that her husband and brother-in-law were killed at the Red Wedding. When King Stannis Baratheon's host approaches Deepwood Motte, Sybelle offers Asha to surrender, promising to exchange Asha for her children. Asha declines, knowing that she, her cousins and perhaps the richer of her soldiers will be exchanged, but the rest will be killed or sent to the Wall. Therefore she decides to fight. After Deepwood Motte is liberated by Stannis, Sybelle pledges House Glover's allegiance to King Stannis. She later ransoms seven of Asha's men to escort Tycho Nestoris to Stannis's army, who are marching on Winterfell. Although Deepwood Motte has been restored to House Glover, it is a small consolation to Sybelle, who is still separated from her kin: her husband is in the White Harbor; their children - held at the Iron Islands; the fate of Galbart, who was sent with Maege Mormont on a mission to the North by Robb, is unknown. See Also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Сибелла Гловер fr:Sybelle Glover Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Glover Category:Northmen Category:Living individuals